Valentines problems
by YuGiOhFanGirl22
Summary: It s soon valentine and Judai and Jesse are daiting secretly from their friends. But something happend and problems comes and Jesse must win Judai s heart back. Genderbender Judai Don t like don t read


There are just four days to Valentine 's Day and all the guys are running after one poor little brown haired girl, who runs for her life. And this girl is our Judai Yuki. She is one of the most popular girls in duel Academy. She has brown hair and little orange on the top, gorgeous brown eyes, her body is tall and slim. Her chest is a little bigger than normal for her age, but that doesn't stop her to be the next queen of games. She wears a black top with a white and red jacket over, a little red skirt, whit black knee-high socks and red and white shoes that's complete the outfit.

Now she runs in the woods and tries to hide from all the boys that are after her. When she thinks she is safe, she pokes her head out to check, and there is there a boy waiting for her. He is tall and has blue-green hair, beautiful green eyes. He wear a puffed white shirt and a blue west over it. Black pants whit brow boots to. Yes everybody this is our Jesse Anderson. "Hello Judai, are you done hiding from you`re fan club now?" teased he to Judai. "Jesse, instead just stand there you could help me, you know, there isn't a law that doesn't says you can't". Jesse just smiled and walked over to Judai and gave her a hug, and to response, he got a kiss from his favorite girlfriend in the world. For the rest of their night, they walked over to the cliff that is their spot and snuggled closer to each other." Jesse, why must we keep our relationship a secret from our friends?" Judai asked with a question look on her face. "Cause they will tell the others, trust me, I know Jim and Axel, and you know Jasmine and Mindy they will tell to the whole school" Jesse said. " You're right" she said whit a sigh. He just hoped that now one found out about this, until they told their friends, but that might just go wrong, when a person smiles evilly and ran away from there.

The next morning everybody just walked over to the main hall, where the Principal gave them news. When he walked up the stage everybody got quiet. "You all know that Valentine is coming up and we are happy to tell that you guys got from know to the 15th school free days so go on and have fun." Everyone run so fast they could out of their and out in the free.

"Now is my chance to split them up hehehe" That very mysterious guy think. He walked up to Judai who now stares at him. "Hi, Jackson, what's up" she asked him. "Uh, nothing I just wanted to know when you and you're boyfriend shall tell everybody that you're a couple" Judai stares at him with shock written all over her face, " I..I...I don't know what you mean Jackson" she stutters out her mouth.

Jesse was also worried now. "Oh come on, I saw you and Jesse together last night, and I also saw you to kiss, and called each other for boy and girlfriend, so don't lie to me". Judai and Jesse looked at each other, shock all over their faces. The whole school stares on them, all having different response to the news. Someone was happy for them, and someone was surprised, but all the boys were either angry or sad. Their friends have all of them. Jackson looked happy about it. And he walked away. "Jesse, Judai." they looked over to who had called them and that was Atticus Rhodes, " Red dorm, now" he said with an angry and broken voice. We nodded and walked over there.

When we came there they just looked at us and asked why we didn't tell them, so we explained to them our reason. They took it rather well. "We know now why, and we understand you for not telling us, they all looked on the four gossip people, they just swat drop, but you know what we will do to you" Zane said, we looked at them, they had all evil smirks on their faces. "Like what?" Jesse said with a scared voice. "You Jesse, must take Judai to the Valentine ball and dance with her" Syrus said with the famous Zane smirked that everybody turn around and took some steps back from him, while Zane just stand and smile at him proudly."Alright, I do it, we have already planned that" he smiled. Judai just looked at him and giggled. Jesse walked out for a little air, when some boys walked to him and told him lies about Judai, like how she dates others while, she is with him and how she hated him and only going out with him for his money and looks. He got angry, and asked Judai to get out to him.

"Judai, I am sorry but we are not a couple anymore, after I heard about you . How could you cheat on me and only date me for my looks and money!" Jesse yelled at her with an angered voice. " I don't understand Jesse, what are you telling, I would never do that, trust me!" she looked at him with sorry eyes that now are wet with tears. " No Judai, its over" he said with a scold and walked away from her. Her knees were trembling and she fall down to the ground while crying her heart out. Her friend heard her and got out to see a crying Judai. " Judai, what's wrong?" Alexis and Blair asked her . "Jesse...H...he...j...just...br...broke up with me." she said with her tears rolling down her cheeks. Her friend stares at her with disbelief. " I, I am going to my room" she said and ran to her room. The others looked after her and decided that they should talk to Jesse so they left.

In her room Judai sat in a corner and cries and she listen to one of her favorite song she sing with it

**Judai**

**Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<br>Your arms around me tight  
>Everything, it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
>Now I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on<strong>

**Here I am, once again**  
><strong>I'm torn into pieces<strong>  
><strong>Can't deny it, can't pretend<strong>  
><strong>Just thought you were the one<strong>  
><strong>Broken up, deep inside<strong>  
><strong>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<strong>  
><strong>Behind these hazel eyes<strong>

**I told you everything**  
><strong>Opened up and let you in<strong>  
><strong>You made me feel<strong> **alright**  
><strong>For once in my life<strong>  
><strong>Now all that's left of me<strong>  
><strong>Is what I pretend to be<strong>  
><strong>So together, but so broken up inside<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I can't breathe<strong>  
><strong>No, I can't sleep<strong>  
><strong>I'm barely hangin' on<strong>

**Here I am, once again**  
><strong>I'm torn into pieces<strong>  
><strong>Can't deny it, can't pretend<strong>  
><strong>Just thought you were the one<strong>  
><strong>Broken up, deep inside<strong>  
><strong>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<strong>  
><strong>Behind these hazel eyes<strong>

**Swallow me then spit me out**  
><strong>For hating you, I blame myself<strong>  
><strong>Seeing you it kills me now<strong>  
><strong>No, I don't cry on the outside<strong>  
><strong>Anymore...<strong>  
><strong>Anymore...<strong>

**Here I am, once again**  
><strong>I'm torn into pieces<strong>  
><strong>Can't deny it, can't pretend<strong>  
><strong>Just thought you were the one<strong>  
><strong>Broken up, deep inside<strong>  
><strong>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<strong>  
><strong>Behind these hazel eyes<strong>

**Here I am, once again**  
><strong>I'm torn into pieces<strong>  
><strong>Can't deny it, can't pretend<strong>  
><strong>Just thought you were the one<strong>  
><strong>Broken up, deep inside<strong>  
><strong>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<strong>  
><strong>Behind these hazel eyes<strong>

When the song is done she falls asleep on her bed with tears on her face.

"Jesse Anderson, you better explain you're self why you broke up with Judai!" Zane, Addicus,Hasselberry,Jim and Axel yelled at him. He jumped around to face all of them. He explained to them why and when he was done to explain they all had red faces and yelled at him " AND YOU BELIVED THEM, JUDAI WOULD NEVER DO SNYTHING LIKE THAT AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT. NOW GO AND TELL HER YOU ARE SORRY!" Jesse got white paled and only nodded. They came to her room and knocked on her door. There were no one to answer them.

Judai waked up when she heard a sound. She got to her door and opened up when they knocked for the third time. She opened the door and when she saw who had knocked, she just stood there with hurt in her eyes. "Judai, I am sorry, I believed those fools over you, and I should let you talked so we could find out if it was true, can you ever forgive me ?" He asked with a sorrowful tone and eyes. She just looked at him with a hurt and anger in her eyes. "Listen Jesse, that you said to me now are just exactly what my ex-boyfriend said". They other was shocked to hear that. " He said that to me and we got together again, but he cheated on me and all other stuff. I promised myself if that ever happened again I should never get together again with that person, but yes I forgive you, a little but no I will not get together again. And I think it's best that we never talked or see each other again eater, bye". And she locked the door with a big "SLAM" in their faces. "Okay what just happened her now". Chazz asked with a angry face. " I don't know mate " Jim said and Sherly roar with a "yes".

Two days later

Jesse and his friends were very concerned about Judai, she wasn't at school all yesterday and she was always at school. They were now in their classroom and Judai wasn't here. Their teacher came in their classroom and asked about were Judai was no ones know. Then the door opened and out came Judai and walked down to her seat. All eyes stares at her and her new outfit. It was like before but all was black instead of red. "Judai, are you alright?" her teacher asked her. " Yes, I am perfectly fine, so if you could start this lesson before I get bored to death" she asked him with a glare. "yes, you have right, now if you could all turn on to page 105". And the rest of the day was like that. When they got to lunch period, Jesse and the rest to Judai. " what do you want?" she asked them. " what happened to you Judai and why do you were black instead of red?" " Well I thought if I change my attitude I wont get hurt again" she told them and got back to read her book. " Hi, Judai, they servers fried shrimp in the cafeteria, do you wanna come?" " No" she said and walked away. Jesse walked after her and saw that she walked to the cliff. She satt down and began to sing a song

**Judai**

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me**  
><strong>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out<strong>  
><strong>I'm not afraid to cry<strong>  
><strong>Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me<strong>  
><strong>There are days<strong>  
><strong>Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me<strong>

**[Chorus:]**  
><strong>What hurts the most, was being so close<strong>  
><strong>And having so much to say<strong>  
><strong>And watching you walk away<strong>  
><strong>Never knowing, what could have been<strong>  
><strong>And not seeing that loving you<strong>  
><strong>Is what I was trying to do<strong>

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**  
><strong>But I'm doing it<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone<strong>  
><strong>Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret<strong>  
><strong>But I know if I could do it over<strong>  
><strong>I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken<strong>

**What hurts the most, was being so close**  
><strong>And having so much to say<strong>  
><strong>And watching you walk away<strong>  
><strong>Never knowing, what could have been<strong>  
><strong>And not seeing that loving you<strong>  
><strong>Is what I was trying to do<strong>

**I'm not afraid to cry**  
><strong>Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me<strong>  
><strong>There are days<strong>  
><strong>Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me<strong>

**[Chorus x2]**

He felt sorry for her and walked to her and sat down. She looked at him and he looked at her. " You should sing more often, you have a beautiful voice, you know". " Thanks" they sat there for the rest for the night and their fingers linked together and they sat there for the rest off the night.


End file.
